


So sweet

by larrygotogetherliketoastandbutter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrygotogetherliketoastandbutter/pseuds/larrygotogetherliketoastandbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	So sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

"Your daddy and I are so excited to see you, when are you going to come out little bear?" Louis spoke down to his bump, 

He was nine months heavily pregnant and already 3 days past his due date the doctors assured him not to worry but with his maternal instincts how could he not. Sighing he leaned back into the rocking chair shifting his hand down and pulling up the leg rest letting his head thump on the chair and soon he fell asleep tiny hand resting on his bump.

"Lou?, baby where are you?" Harry called out placing his brief case down by the door un loosing his tie and unbuttoning his wrist cuffs .Trailing up the stairs he peeked in and out of rooms coming to a stop at the nursery where he opened up the door practically melting at the sight he was met with .

Louis was drowning in one of Harry's jumpers mouth gaped slightly and his tiny hand resting on the swell of his stomach ring glimmering off because of the reflecting light .

Stepping in and closing the door behind him Harry walked over shaking Louis slightly and cooing when his eyes flutter opened and he was met with the sight of his gorgeous blue eyes

 

"H-Harry ?" Louis stammered shifting up and letting out a yawn "yes baby" Harry replied leaning in to give him a kiss and shocked when he was met by a tiny hand he looked and up and tried to stifle his laughter as he was met with the sight of a very pissed Louis 

"There better be a fan-fucking-tastic reason why your waking me up when I've only had but 20 mins of my nap Harry .I can't play these game I'm a heavily pregnant man my feet and my ankles hurt and my backs been killing me and my nipples god my fucking nipples they feel like they've been raked through a cheese grater " Louis ranted looking up at Harry with an expactanting an answer

 

"Well...." Harry started dumbly "that position can't be very good for your back and ,I just wanted to carry my poor hurting husband to bed "

"Good enough I guess I'll let you live for another day carry me you frog I'd much rather the bed " Louis answered back lifting up his arms 

Harry chuckled bending down and gently hauling Louis up.Making sure that his legs where securely placed around his waist and loving the press of his bump against his stomach before turning around and heading to the bedroom across the hall

Opening up the door Harry led them inside walking towards the bed and pulling one of the bigger pillows down towards the middle of the bed before gently letting Louis down onto it 

Louis sighed contently when his aching back was met with the soft but firm lifting of the pillow "thanks hazza, I really needed that"

"Welcome babe " Harry said before leaning down and pressing a kiss on his lips "you looked so beautiful in my sweater babe sleeping on the chair all round and full of my baby" Harry let out 

"Stop it ,those weren't my intentions you horny caveman ." Louis scolded ."I just felt cold without you here andI didn't like the smell of any of my clothes anyway" .Louis let out cheeks blooming red at the unintentional confession that he just made 

"Aww" Harry cooed climbing over Louis and onto the bed wrapping his body around him from the side and spooning him "let me make it up too you " Harry started kissing down from Louis's cheeks and all the way down to his neck where he stopped to place a love bite 

"Hazza" Louis moaned "you know we can't do anything not with the situation with the baby " 

Harry continued to press kisses down his body until he got to the start of his hips now more filled out from the baby weight sucking love bites there too before he placed himself in. Between his legs

"I know just let me take care of you though yeah"

"Y-yeah" Louis shakingly let out hands already going to Ruck his sweater up just past the swell of his swollen pecs and gasping as he pinched his swollen nipples 

"Yeah baby " Harry drawled out "let me see you play with your self ." "get those pretty nipples nice and prepared for me to suck on later "

Ducking down Harry settled between Louis spread thighs happy to see that his husband decided to go commando today settling his huge hands on his thighs spreading them wider and holding them open before pressing his face deeper in between louis legs arching them up and letting Louis's feet rest flat on the bed 

Louis panted already overwhelmed from the stimulation he was giving his nipples and from the promise of Harry's words from earlier flexing his toes in anticipation as he felt Harry splitting his cheeks apart 

Harry gripped the meaty globes of Louis cheeks using them as leverage to yank his small husband closer to his face grinding his hips down into the mattress when he heard the wrecked moan that Louis let out from the action grinning he split his cheeks apart more until he saw the tiny pink rim leaning. In and giving a kitten lick to it 

Putting his tounge back in to gather more saliva Harry stuck his tounge out and swiped fully onto the rim and pressing his tounge flat there before wiggling it against the sensitive rim loving the loud shout it pulled out of Louis before he really set into action lapping at the hole like a dog spreading his cheeks and pressing his face more into his ass 

Harry loved being here this was one of his favorite places between Louis thighs loved the trembling mess that it turned louis into the smell the heat the taste god he tasted so fucking good and Harry pulled back to tell him just that

Up above him Louis was far past overwhelmed tears streaming down his face and eyes rolling in the back of his head letting out high pitched whines and occasional screams as Harry face only got deeper his tounge poking through his rim and wiggling inside before he pulled back and placed a finger in pulling the rim down slightly before he delved back in tounge pressing just that much deeper and it had Louis losing it 

 

"OH FUCK ! F-fuck please hazza please baby " " can you just -YES Louis broke off as Harry fucked in two fingers knocking them against his prostate before his tounge found its way around the fingers and in between 

Craning his head down and lapping harshly at the bottom part of his rim while keeping pressure on Louis prostate 

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes -OH god baby I - I Can't feels so good so good" Louis slurred the hungry smacking of Harry's lips and tounge at his rim echoing louder than it probably really is in his ears and reducing him to a mess

Harry pulled back panting and looking up at Louis lower half of his face filthy with spit "yeah baby gonna cum for me ? Huh gonna get your belly all messy for " God you look so fucking good all pregnant and swollen with my baby " Harry growled out putting meaning behind his words as he pressed in harder and deeper with his fingers against his husband prostate watching how Louis arched up before falling back down clutching the sheets 

 

Biting his lips Louis thrashed his fringe stuck to his head and the blooming heat of his flushed body being the only thing keeping him stable 

"Gonna fucking cum" Louis hiccuped out starting to ride Harry's fingers harshly 

Harry took that as his cue dipping back down and nibbling softly on his rim before licking at it pressing his rim down hard before wiggling his tounge in letting his teeth scrape against his rim

"Oh" Louis sobbed out starting to violently thrash 

 

"Come on baby that's it cum for me"

 

Louis jaw went slack and his sobb got caught in his throat choking on a breath that he tried to let out back trying to arch up but being held down by he weight of his tummy as he creamed up his belly 

Falling down and panting harshly his head felt a bit dizzy 

"Fuck" Harry let out grinding down hard once against the mattress before his head thunked against Louis thigh as he spilt his load in his trousers hips shuffling a bit as he rode out his orgasm 

Pulling his fingers out Harry shuffled up to the top of the bed pulling Louis in for a passionate kiss 

Pulling back he asked "have I made it up to you?"

"Definitely Louis giggled before pressing his lips back to cover the entirety of Harry's obscene mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I was wondering if any one would perhaps by any chance know of the fic where Harry is a business man married to Louis and there having problems in there marriage almost to the point of divorce because Louis thinks he's cheating and then zayn sets them up on trip to try and save there marriage it works and sex happens bottom Louis


End file.
